In rolling ball amusement games such as pinball there is a desire for variability and variety of play action.
In present pinball games there are devices such as knock out holes in which, when a ball enters the hole on the playfield, it is knocked out by a solenoid-operated plunger in the hole. However, typically, the force of the "knock out" remains the same, so that the action of the ball coming out of the knock-out hole will be similar from time to time.
Also, horizontal structures which catch balls are known, which throw balls out again with generally constant force each time. It would be desirable for them to operate with varying performance, rather than just constantly propelling the ball with about the same amount of kinetic energy every time out into the field of play.
By this invention, a rolling ball receiving device is provided for rolling ball amusement devices which can receive the ball and respond in a variable manner, propelling the ball out again with a variable kinetic energy from time to time. Also, variable signals can be sent from the device of this invention to a microprocessor of the game, so that aspects of the game can change depending upon the variable signals sent.